


The Questionable Importance of Stability

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alana has a few drinks and can't get Will out of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Questionable Importance of Stability

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (early) entry to the @Hannibalcreativ #DrunkenKissesChallenge. I've really been feeling the Willana as I just finished a season 1 rewatch so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, thanks to my beta Stacy who works tirelessly to make these fics better for y'all!

Alana had been out drinking with some colleagues. The conversation had been perfectly cordial for most of the evening, until the subject had come around to Will Graham. Even though Will’s assistance to the FBI had become routine, insomuch as that was possible, he remained a hot topic of conversation in psychiatric circles.

Alana’s friends liked to tease her about her crush on Will Graham. Although she had never admitted to it, she always got a bit flustered when he was mentioned, and despite her professional curiosity was always ready to jump to his defense. Tonight was no exception, even as she tried to resist the urge to wrangle the wild speculation into something remotely respectful.

Frederick had dropped her home around ten. She fumbled with the keys to her little house, eventually tripping through the door. She made a beeline for the toilet, shedding her coat on the way. Once the pressure on her bladder was relieved she went into the kitchen, pulling a beer out of the fridge.

As she sipped the cool liquid she glanced at her phone blinking on the kitchen table. Ever since the frankly brutal discussion about Will’s mental state the empath had been on her mind. Her affection for him had not diminished since she had stopped herself from falling into bed with him. And now, when the room was near spinning from all the alcohol she’d consumed, she could imagine that, at least in a physical sense, he could be a source of stability.

He answered on the first ring. 

“Alana?” 

He contemplated the assortment of debris on his fly-making table and the measure of scotch he’d just poured, but had not yet had a chance to take a sip of.

“Hi,” Alana was suddenly meek now she had Will on the line.

“Is everything okay?” Will asked, a hint of concern creeping into his voice.

“It’s fine, I was just thinking about you.” 

Alana feigned innocence.

Will’s response was one of amusement. “I thought you’d banned yourself from thinking about me.”

“Difficult to do when I have to defend you from pot shots courtesy of Baltimore’s psychiatric peanut gallery.” Alana’s words were slightly slurred.

“Alana, are you drunk?” There was a note of amused disbelief in Will’s voice.

“There may have been some beer in the evening, yes.” After a pause she grew bold.  
“Do you want to come over?”

Will rubbed his eyes. “There’s so many reasons that that’s a bad idea.”

Alana lowered her voice despite the fact she was alone. “Do you think I’m calling you for a booty call?”

Will didn’t miss a beat. “Isn’t that what people usually want when they call their crushes drunk, late at night?”

“I missed you. I just wanted to talk.” There was a dull thump as Alana launched herself at the couch and missed.

“Alana?” Will was audibly concerned. Had Gideon escaped and come after her again?  
“Is everything alright?”

Alana pulled herself onto her knees and groped for her phone “I just fell. I’m okay I think.”

“Stay right there, I’m coming over, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Will couldn’t take the risk that there was something wrong with her.

“Okay,” Alana breathed, still a bit winded. She sat back against the couch and sipped her beer.

45 minutes later Alana awoke to a pounding on her door. She’d fallen asleep against the couch. Collecting her empty beer bottle she answered the door.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Will asked with a smile, pausing awkwardly on the doorstep before Alana moved aside to let him enter.

“I’m fine,” she gave him a neat smile. “Unless you want to examine me yourself.” Her voice was rich with suggestion.

Will glanced over Alana’s wide eyes and full lips for a moment. It would be inappropriate to take advantage, but the thought was a pleasant one nonetheless.

“Too slow!” She chirped, taking the half-empty bottle of whiskey Will was carrying straight out of his hands.

“Excellent, now the party can really start.” She grinned, beginning to rifle through her cupboard for some glasses.

Will saw little point in trying to stop her, so he resignedly took a seat at the kitchen table. Alana had soon poured drinks for them both. She sat down beside Will, clinking her glass against his and throwing back the liquid.

He placed a hand on her arm. “Don’t you think you should go easy? It sounds like you’ve had a big night already.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Alana pouted. “I just had a few drinks with some colleagues, nothing serious.”

“You fell over.”

“You know me well enough by now to know I’m a klutz, Will.”

Will acknowledged her point with a tilt of his head. He let his gaze linger on Alana as he sipped slowly from his glass. He wanted to be honourable, to put her advances down to alcohol, but knowing deep down she felt for him, it was becoming harder and harder to resist her.

As Alana reached for the bottle Will grabbed her by the wrist, guiding her hand away and lacing her fingers with his own. “You know I want you,” he said quietly, feeling Alana’s pulse race at his touch. “I don’t want this to be a drunken fling. I care about you Alana.”

Alana was pliable under Will’s movements, at his words, she leaned across the table, face hovering close to his.  
“I can’t promise anything Will, you know that.” She sighed.  
“I just know I want you.” Her lips pressed suddenly against his, craving more than the fleeting connection she had felt with Will thus far.

Will went to push her away but her mouth instinctively moved back against his as soon as he released the arms holding her at bay. Her persistence paid off, and eventually he gave up the struggle, drinking in her boozy lips and pulling her down into his lap.

Alana straddled his thighs, her skirt creeping upwards even as Will cradled the curve of her ass in his hands. She could feel Will breathing hard beneath her, her own pounding heart answering his.

It was a strange sensation, kissing Alana Bloom, Will reflected. Not that the kiss itself was strange, but to have her give herself willingly, instead of second-guessing his mental state, lent itself to an intensity that had previously evaded them.

No, the strangeness had everything to do with Will’s status as a confirmed bachelor. Generally he found the company of his dogs preferable to the hassles of a boyfriend or girlfriend. But he couldn’t help but be attracted to Alana; not only was she brilliant and his passionate defender, she was also beautiful.

And so here he was, palms gripping her ass, fingertips stroking gently along her stockinged inner thighs. He felt her moan against his mouth, her small hands parting the top of his shirt and stroking along his collarbone.

“Alana,” Will mumbled as she attempted to undress him more fully. “Don’t you think we should talk about this?”

“Wouldn’t you rather talk about it tomorrow?” She snarked between kisses, pushing Will’s shirt and jacket off his shoulders.

Will thought about it. He wanted Alana, he really did, but he felt sure she would reject him, whether it be now, in the morning, or in three month’s time. He forced himself to focus on the lust simmering in his belly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her and navigating his way through the small house to her bedroom.

His silent answer took Alana by surprise, and curiosity was etched on her features as he lowered her onto the edge of the bed.

Will stood watching her for a moment, his bravado fading fast. Even missing only his shirt he felt exposed, safe with Alana, but exposed. He wasn’t used to intimacy, nor comfortable with it, even with people he desired.

“Will?” Alana asked soberly.

“I’m sorry Alana, it’s just,” he paused and looked around the room for an escape, “It’s been a long time since I’ve let myself get this close to anyone.”

“I won’t hurt you Will, not intentionally anyway.”

“I’m more worried about hurting you. You’ve said it before, I’m unstable.”

Alana lowered her head in her hands. The night really wasn’t going to plan “What if I put that aside? What if I say fuck the advice I’d give myself?”

“I could still hurt you. I’m not prepared to take the risk.”

“I’m an adult woman, Will, not a child. I’m not going to break irreparably at a little heartbreak. It comes with the territory.”

Alana leaned forward, taking Will’s hand and drawing him down to sit beside her. Her fingers danced across his muscular arms, eventually tangling in his curls and pulling his mouth gently back against her own.

The slower pace gave Will time to adjust to her closeness, and he soon found his hands wandering across her body, fingers dipping inside her shirt and tweaking her taught nipples.

Alana sighed, her back arching against Will’s touch. He untucked the blouse from her skirt, slowly unbuttoning it as he planted kisses down her cleavage and stomach. He pushed it away gently, lips returning to her own as he stroked his thumbs over the smooth red satin of her bra.

“Will.” It was a sound somewhere between a moan and a whisper. 

“I want you so bad.”

The empath didn’t allow Alana’s impatience deter him from his slow and steady exploration of her body. He removed the bra to allow him better access, dipping his head to suckle her nipples. Alana raked her nails through his hair, hips rolling in an attempt to relieve the ache of desire in her core.

When he was sure Alana could take no more teasing, Will got to his feet, removing his shoes and rolling Alana onto her knees.

Her tight skirt outlined her ass beautifully, and Will was almost sorry to remove it as he drew down the zipper and stroked his hands slowly down Alana’s body, collecting the skirt, pantyhose, and underwear as he went.

Once he’d discarded them off the end of the bed, he climbed up behind Alana, pressing his denim-clad erection against her rear. As she writhed, the friction caused pleasure for them both and Will held Alana flush against his crotch for a minute.

After a minute he released her, breathing hard at the teasing proximity of her swollen sex. Will stepped back off the bed, removing the rest of his clothes while Alana retrieved a condom.

She passed him the packet, kneeling back in place on the bed. Will sheathed his cock with the condom before dipping an experimental hand between Alana’s legs.

Her vagina was silky-wet, and as he rubbed her clitoris she whimpered his name. He was still a little nervous, but his want for her outweighed his fear.

He pressed himself against her entrance, slowly filling her with his cock. Even through the condom the sensation of Alana’s tight heat was exquisite to Will. He kept his pace slow and even, too overcome by sensation and emotion to increase his pace.

Will suddenly felt something was wrong. This was all too impersonal, mechanical, for his liking. He withdrew from Alana, flipping her onto her back so he could see her face.

There was an air of reverence as he re-entered her, watching every minute sign of her pleasure. It helped him to know that /he/ was causing her pleasure, though he still couldn’t fathom how anyone would find him attractive.

Soon the sensation of Alana’s body, coupled with her enraptured expressions fed the fire in Will’s belly. He began to pound inside of her, just as precise, but more forceful.

The increased intensity coaxed whimpers from Alana’s throat, her full hips bucking back against his thrusts.

Will grabbed her waist, groaning, eyes closed in concentration as he thrusted inside of Alana. As she came with his name on his lips, pussy spasming around Will’s cock. The extra squeeze of sensation was enough to trigger his release.

As the moment passed, Will let his muscles relax, dropping kisses all over Alana’s face and chest. It was such a privilege to be able to bring her pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, sweat rapidly cooling his skin.

“Come here,” she said, rolling onto her side and spooning up behind Will.

“I want to look at you.” 

He grew restless, attempting to roll over.

“Shhhh, I’m right here,” she replied, wrapping her arms protectively around his middle.

He toyed with her hands. “That isn’t the kind of thing I want to do once.”

“I’m proud of you. I mean the sex was good, but the intimacy was off the charts. You must really feel comfortable with me.” She kissed his back.

“You still didn’t answer my question. Is this a one time thing?”

Alana thought back to their encounter, to the tenderness, easiness of the whole thing. Then she thought of all the logical reasons that dating Will was a bad idea. Maybe, just maybe, it was enough that she was a source of stability in their relationship. Maybe he didn’t need to be completely sane.

“No,” she smiled. “It’s definitely not a one time thing.”


End file.
